


wish he was a doctor

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: "You're never going to impress her. She's Russian."





	wish he was a doctor

Alexandra's finally brought her friend home today. Tom, she says she will marry him. He plans houses and cities. Not smart enough for my daughter the lawyer. One day everyone will know her - but him? How can a house-planner help the world? Doctors, though - they make money and they help people. Not architects.

 

Alex has given me a grandchild today! My first. A boy, they're calling him Leonard. Leo. He's cute. A small dark-haired thing with healthy lungs and strong arms. Lots of hair. I started knitting the blanket for him, it will be blue and brown. Only the finest for my Alexandra's baby.

 

They're going to move to New York soon - Port Washington. A little more far from where the kids live now, but there's a legal company there, one of the best - of course - that Alexandra will work for. Helping children who don't have much. That's my daughter, the lawyer, always wanting to help people with less. And Tom? He's found a place at a school, I think. Teaching about building things. Something like that. Not helping people like a doctor. Or like my Alexandra.

 

Little Leo's growing up. Not so little anymore, and smart, like Alex. He's playing baseball for Port Washington Little League this year. My grandson, he's a real American boy.

 

Alex says she's having another baby. A girl, this time. Leo's nine already - Alex is getting a little old for babies. The law place she works at, my daughter, will give her lots of time after she gives birth. Tom says he can take off from the school a little, too, to help Alexandra. I will go for a week. What does an architect know about babies - about baby girls? A doctor, though...

 

Washington, D.C. is really far to move away. Much much more than New York. Alexandra says they have to go there, and I will go visit Penny and Leo whenever I can get there. Alex has got a new job at the immigration courts, helping people get green cards and citizen papers. Like the lawyers helped me when we moved before Alex and the other kids were born. She will have long days, but Tom's new job in the government has hours that he can move around sometimes. Not like a doctor's hours. Maybe, sometimes, it's good that he's not.


End file.
